3.06 Ja, ich will/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Kate geht mit Rock, einem Band im kürzeren Haar und einer roten Einkaufstasche mit einem schwarzen Pappkarton darin einen Hotelflur herunter, bleibt vor der Tür mit der Nummer 752 stehen, öffnet sie, sieht noch einmal den Flur herunter und betritt das Zimmer. Sie wirft die Tüte auf das Bett, kniet sich davor, zieht den Karton heraus und zögert jedoch, ehe sie den Deckel abhebt. Darin kommt ein weißer Brautschleier zum Vorschein. Während ihr Blick bedrückt-nachdenklich wird, klopft es an der Tür. Stimme: Polizei. Machen Sie auf. Kate klappt den Deckel wieder auf den Karton, bleibt am Boden hocken. Kate: Äh... es ist alles in Ordnung hier drin. Stimme: Wir glauben, dass sich eine sehr gefährliche Person im Hotel aufhält. Wir durchsuchen das Gebäude Zimmer für Zimmer. Sie schiebt den Karton zurück in die Tüte. Kate: Ich bin allein, Officer. Sie lächelt kurz, steht auf, geht zur Tür. Stimme: Die Person könnte Sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingen, das zu sagen. Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür. Kate: Das ist keine gute Idee. Stimme: Ma'am, Sie haben drei Sekunden, dann trete ich die Tür ein. Eins.. Zwei.. Kate offnet die Tür. Der Officer davor runzelt die Stirn. Kevin: Hi... und wollen wir's tun? Kate lacht und fällt ihm um den Hals. Kate: Na, klar. Er hebt sie hoch und küsst sie, dann verschwinden beide in dem Hotelzimmer. Inselabschnitt Kate, ganz schmutzig im Gesicht, liegt in ihrem Käfig und wird unsanft von der durchdringend nervtötenden Warnungsansage aus Sawyers Käfig und den Steinen, die er gegen den roten Schalter wirft geweckt. Langsam richtet sie sich auf, sieht zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer sitzt auf dem Boden, den Rücken zu ihr gedreht, wirft wieder einen Stein. Kate: Hey... Er dreht nur halb den Kopf. Sawyer: Selber hey. Wirft wieder einen Stein. Kate: Was machst du denn? Sawyer: Steine schmeißen. Kate: Ich dachte, du musst den Hebel drücken. Sawyer: [Ungehalten] Ich will ja gar keinen blöden Fischkeks. Kate: Ich will aber einen. Sawyer: [Genervt] Willst du erreichen, dass ich mir nützlich vorkomme. Kate sieht betroffen aus. Sawyer hat ihr immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt. Juliet und Ben betreten hinter der Glaswand Jacks Zelle. Er betrachtet gerade Bens Röntgenbilder im Licht der fahlen Deckenlampe, dann geht er auf Ben zu. Der lächelt erwartungsvoll. Jack legt die Röntgenbilder auf den Tisch, betrachtet die restlichen dort ausgebreiteten Untersuchungsunterlagen. Jack: Du hast die Blutuntersuchungen durchgeführt und das sind deine Aufzeichnungen? Er sieht Juliet an. Sie nickt. Jack: Wie alt sind die Röntgenbilder? Juliet: Eine Woche. Jack schüttelt den Kopf, sieht Ben an. Jack: Der Tumor an deiner Wirbelsäule ist beinahe inoperabel und so schnell wie er wächst kann man das "beinahe" bald weglassen, nämlich... in einer Woche. Ben: [Sichtlich schockiert] Oh... Jack sieht wieder zu Juliet hinüber. Jack: Der OP, in dem wir waren, ist der voll ausgestattet? Juliet: Ja. Jack: Anästhetika? Steriles Material? Juliet: Ja. Jack wirkt unschlüssig. Nicht nur das, er wirkt auch unruhig, aufgebracht. Jack: [Zu Ben] Die Operation hätte gestern stattfinden müssen. Ben: Dann wollen wir's angehen. Egal, was du brauchst, du kriegst es. Ich bin bereit. Jack lacht spöttisch, geht näher auf Ben und die Glaswand zu. Jack: Nein, ich glaube, du hast da was missverstanden. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es tun werde. Ich wollte dir nur vor Augen führen, wie du sterben wirst. [Die beiden starren ihn an. Jack rastet aus.] Habt ihr gedacht, ich glaub euch auch nur ein Wort? Dachtet ihr, ich vertrau euch, ich mache.. die Operation und dann hoffe ich, dass ihr mich vielleicht rauslasst. Juliet: Jack – Jack: [Schleudert ein paar der Unterlagen direkt vor Juliets Nase gegen die Glaswand und fährt sie an.] Nein! Sag nichts!! Für einen Moment wird es still. Jack starrt Juliet an, sie und Ben ihn. Ben: Nun gut, Jack... ich bin von deiner Entscheidung sehr enttäuscht . Jack: [Grimmig] Sieh's positiv... Du musst dieses Gefühl nicht mehr sehr lange mit dir rumtragen. Sie starren einander durch die Glaswand hindurch an. Rückblick Kate und Kevin liegen zusammen im Hotelbett. Kate: [Mit einem Lächeln] Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Kevin: Ja, wie Recht du hast. Das war ein großer Fehler. Mich plagen wahnsinnige Schuldgefühle. Kate: [Schmunzelt] Nein, wirklich. Es bringt Unglück, die Braut vor der Hochzeit zu sehen. Kevin: Es bringt Unglück, die Braut vor der Hochzeit in ihrem Kleid zu sehen. Du, meine Süße, bist nackt. Kate lacht. Kevins Blick fällt auf das Hochzeitskleid, das sorgsam in Folie verpackt an einem Kleiderhaken an der Wand hängt. Kevin: Hast du's schon anprobiert? Kate: Ich musste ziemlich lange die Luft anhalten, um die Haken in die Ösen zu fummeln... Also warte ich lieber bis zur letzten Minute. Kevin: Du solltest bald anfangen zu fummeln. Es sind nur noch 12 Stunden. Sie sehen einander an. Kate lächelt plötzlich nicht mehr, weicht seinem Blick fast aus. Kevin: [Ernst] Hey. Ich weiß es... es ging wahnsinnig schnell, aber... es fühlt sich gut an. Wir tun das Richtige... und ich liebe dich, Monica. Kate: [Leise] Ich liebe dich auch, Kevin. Sie küssen sich. Inselabschnitt Pickett und ein anderer Mann kommen auf Kates Käfig zu, öffnen die Tür. Pickett: Auf geht's. Arbeitsbeginn. Sawyer liegt in seinem Käfig auf dem Rücken. Keiner der Männer beachtet ihn. Kate zögert, sieht zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Was ist mit ihm? Pickett: Ach, er hat heute frei. Kate: [Entsetzt] Wenn er nicht arbeitet, arbeite ich auch nicht. Pickett: Ach so ist das also? Sawyer: Geh, Sommersprosse. Wenn er mir den Tag freigeben will, soll er mir'n Tag freigeben. Er setzt sich auf und zieht sein Hemd wieder über. Kate: Nein, Sawyer. Wir sind ein Team. Du brichst die Steine raus, ich schlepp sie weg. Pickett: Okay. Gut. Er geht zu Sawyers Käfig hinüber, schließt die Tür auf. Der andere Mann packt Kate am Arm und führt sie aus ihrem Käfig. Pickett: [Spöttisch zu Sawyer] Gott weiß, ich wollte niemals das Team auseinanderreißen. Grimmig macht Sawyer sich auf den Weg. Irgendwo im Dschungel hockt Desmond vor Ekos Leiche auf dem Boden. Sie haben eine blaue Decke über ihn gebreitet. Sayid, Nikki und Paulo stehen neben ihm. Locke hat das kleine silberne Kreuz unter einen Baum gefunden, hebt es auf und geht damit zu den anderen hinüber. Nikki: Was ist mit ihm passiert? Locke: Das muss ein Tier gewesen sein. Vielleicht ein Bär. Nikki: Sollen wir ihn ins Camp tragen? Locke: Nein. Wir begraben ihn hier. Desmond sieht auf, steht auf, sieht Locke an. Desmond: Tun wir das? Locke: Unsere Leute.. hatten wahrlich keinen Mangel an Begräbnissen und keiner sollte ihn so zu sehen kriegen. Ich schleiche mich zum Strand und hole ein paar Schaufeln. Sayid: Ich komme mit. Locke: Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da. Sayid: [Lauter, betont] Es ist zu gefährlich, um alleine zu gehen, John. Locke: [Gibt nach] Danke für deine Sorge. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg. Etwas später irgendwo im Dschungel. Sayid: Wodurch ist Eko gestorben? Locke bleibt stehen, nimmt seinen Rucksack ab, holt seine Wasserflasche heraus und trinkt. Locke: Ich hab gehört, dass unsere Leute es "Das Monster" nennen. Ich finde nicht, dass es einen Namen braucht. Du glaubst nicht an Monster, oder? Sayid: Ich glaube das, was ich sehen kann. Aber offensichtlich hast du was gesehen. [Locke nickt ganz beiläufig.] Also sag mir doch einfach, für was du's hältst. Locke: Vielleicht sind wir seinetwegen hier. Sayid: Du glaubst, dass dieses Monster entschieden hat, dass Eko sterben sollte? Locke: Ich glaube, dass sein Tod einen Sinn hat. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie der aussieht. Er schnallt sich den Rucksack wieder um und geht weiter. Sayid: Hast du deswegen gelogen? Locke bleibt stehen. Sayid: Du willst nicht zum Lager zurück. Du planst was anderes. Locke: Doch, will ich. Ich würde nur gerne einen kleinen Umweg machen. Und schon geht er weiter. Auf dem Inselbauplatz schleppt Kate Holz und wirft es in eines der überall brennenden Feuer, hält kurz inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ihr Blick fällt auf Sawyer, der sich mühsam und sichtlich noch immer geschwächt mit Steinen abquält. Pickett: [Im Hintergrund] Ihr müsst darauf achten, dass sie sich ranhalten.. die machen immer mal Pause, verstanden? Mann: [Im Hintergrund] Ja, alles klar... Eine Lautsprecherdurchsage lenkt sie ab und bringt Bewegung in die Anderen. Lautsprecher: Grenzverletzung. Grenzverletzung. Frauenstimme: Was? Männerstimme: Jemand ist auf dem Gitter. Unruhe macht sich breit. Pickett spricht ungehalten in sein Walkie-Talkie. Pickett: Wo ist sie? Jemand ist auf dem Gitter. [Er deutet auf Sawyer] Er soll sich auf den Boden legen, [Er deutet auf Kate] sie auch. Wenn er sich bewegt, erschieß ihn. Augenblicklich folgen die umstehenden Männer seinen Befehlen, packen Sawyer und Kate, schubsen sie zu Boden. Mann: Runter mit dir! Ich sagte runter! Walkie-Talkie: Sind die Gefangenen bei euch? Pickett: [In das Walkie-Talkie] Ja, die sind hier. Walkie-Talkie: Okay. Pickett: Ist der Doktor wieder draußen? Walkie-Talkie: Nein, glaub ich nicht. Pickett: Bist du dir sicher? Walkie-Talkie: Ja, bin ich. Pickett: Weiß er Bescheid? Walkie-Talkie: Glaub ich nicht. Pickett: [ärgerlich schreiend] Wie hat sie es geschafft hierher zu kommen? Da zerreißt ein Zischen die Luft, gleich darauf geht einer der Anderen zu Boden. Alex kommt angelaufen, eine kleine Steinschleuder im Anschlag, schießt einen weiteren Stein auf den nächsten Anderen ab, auch der geht zu Boden. Sawyer und Kate, immer noch flach auf dem Bauch liegend, sehen verwirrt zu. Alex läuft an ihnen vorbei, brüllt ihnen zu: Alex: Steht auf! Na macht schon! Lauft! Kate richtet sich ein wenig auf, doch eher verwirrt als fluchtbereit. Und dann steht Pickett plötzlich hinter Alex und richtet seine Waffe auf sie. Pickett: Alex, Alex! Was soll das hier, bitte schön, werden? Alex bleibt stehen, die Steinschleuder auf Pickett gerichtet. Alex: Was, willst du mich erschießen? Pickett: Du dürftest niemals hier sein. Deswegen beruhigst du dich... Alex: [verzweifelt] Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Danny?! Wo ist er? Ich will mit Ben reden. Pickett: [Spöttisch grinsend.] Na, klar.. das hört sich nach einer tollen Idee an. Und wieso nehmen wir dann nicht unsere kleine Schleuder runter... Alex: Wo ist er? Sag es mir! Da fällt jemand von hinten über sie her und schleppt sie fort. Pickett läßt seine Waffe sinken. Alex: Nein! Lass mich los! Lass mich! Lass mich los! Pickett: Schaff sie hier weg. Mann: Was soll ich mit ihr machen? Pickett: [Brüllt] Schaff sie hier weg! Alex: Lass mich runter! Er geht. Der Mann schleppt Alex weg. Sie brüllt, so lange sie kann zu Kate hinüber. Alex: Hör zu, was sie auch sagen, glaub ihnen kein Wort. Sie werden deinen Freund töten, so wie sie auch meinen getötet haben. Ensetzt sieht Kate zu Sawyer hinüber. Auf dem Bauplatz ist wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Kate und Sawyer arbeiten weiter. Besorgt sieht Kate zu Sawyer hinüber. Etwas abseits stehen Pickett und Juliet und unterhalten sich angespannt. Pickett: Das verstehe ich nicht. Es sollten noch zwei Wochen sein. Juliet: Es ist alles vorverlegt worden. Pickett: Ist das ein Befehl? Juliet: Jedenfalls nicht von mir. Pickett: Ist doch idiotisch. Juliet: Nicht meine Entscheidung. Es ist nun mal so, Danny. Danny: Na, toll. Kate hat die ganze Zeit zu ihnen hinübergesehen. Als Juliet sich mit einem Sack in der Hand von Pickett abwendet und auf sie zukommt, packt sie ihre Hacke fester. Juliet bleibt vor ihr stehen. Juliet: Zieh dir den über den Kopf und komm mit mir mit, bitte. Kate: Glaubst du, ich zieh mir'n Sack über den Kopf, nur weil du "bitte" sagst? Juliet: Nein, Kate, ich denke du wirst tun, worum ich dich bitte, weil da dieser Mann hinter mir steht, der mit seinem Blick ein Loch in meinen Rücken brennt. [Kate sieht an ihr vorbei zu Pickett hinüber, der zu ihnen hinüberstarrt.] Dieser Mann wird Sawyer töten. [Kate starrt sie an. ''] Aber wenn du den überziehst und mit mir mitkommst, dann kannst du etwas für uns tun und das würde sein Leben retten. Kate sieht entsetzt zu Sawyer hinüber, der ahnungslos weiterarbeitet, dann wieder Juliet an, nimmt den Sack und zieht ihn sich über den Kopf. Rückblick Kate steht in ihrem Hochzeitskleid vor einem Spiegel und sieht nachdenklich, fast bedrückt, auf ihren Verlobungsring herunter. Es klopft an der Tür. '''Kate:' Herein. Kevins Mutter kommt herein. Suzanne: Oh Engelchen, du siehst wunderbar aus. [Zu Tränen gerührt] Einfach unbeschreiblich schön.. Kate lächelt. Kate: Wie ist es denn da draußen? Suzanne: Da sind ne Menge aufgeregte Polizisten. Keine Angst, ich habe sie gebeten, nicht Salut zu schießen, wenn du sagst "Ja, ich will." Kate lacht, ebenfalls gerührt. Kate: Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass Schwiegermütter so nett sein können. Suzanne: [Lächelt] Monica... ich hab hier etwas für dich. Sie holt eine goldene Kette hervor und gibt sie Kate. Der steigen Tränen in die Augen. Kate: Suzanne, das solltest du nicht tun. Suzanne: Meine Mutter hat sie mir an meinem Hochzeitstag geschenkt. Sie wollte, dass ich sie eines Tages meiner Tochter schenke. Aber da ich ja nun vier Jungs gekriegt habe.. hier. Kate dreht sich langsam wieder zum Spiegel um und bindet sich die Kette um den Hals. Kate: Es ist perfekt. Suzanne sieht ihr über die Schulter und nickt. Etwas später stehen Kate und Kevin vor dem Pfarrer in der Kirche. Pfarrer: Wisst ihr, Kevin besucht diese Kirche schon seit er so ein Dreikäsehoch war. [Er deutet mit der Hand eine Kleinjungengröße an.] Seit unserem ersten Treffen, Monica, war ich von deiner Ehrlichkeit und deiner Hingabe zu Kevin angetan. Als ich ihn fragte, was er am meisten an dir liebt, sagte er: "Bei ihr gibt es kein Schein, nur Sein". Damit ist alles gesagt. Ihr habt eure Ringe. Ihr habt das Versprechen abgegeben und hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Kevin und Kate lächeln sich an, Kevin hebt den Schleier von ihrem Gesicht. Und sie küssen sich. Der Hochzeitsmarsch spielt auf, und ringsum beginnen die Gäste begeistert zu applaudieren. Kate und Kevin gehen Arm in Arm den Kirchgang herunter. Suzanne wirft Kate eine Kußhand zu. Kate lächelt strahlend. Inselabschnitt Juliet führt Kate durch die Unterwasserstation. Kate trägt den Sack über dem Kopf und kann nichts sehen. Juliet öffnet die Tür zu dem Raum hinter der Glaswand und Jacks Zelle, weist Kate behutsam den Weg über die Schwelle. Juliet: Stufe... Jack sitzt mit dem Rücken gegen die Glaswand gelehnt am Boden. Als er hört, wie sich die Tür öffnet, dreht er sich um. Als er Kate sieht, springt er auf. Juliet führt Kate bis direkt vor die Glaswand, bleibt Jack gegenüber stehen, sieht ihn einen Moment lang an, dann zieht sie den Sack von Kates Kopf. Kate kneift die Augen zusammen, geblendet von der plötzlich Helle. Als sie Jack erblickt, erstarrt sie. Sie sehen einander an, ganz still, ganz sprachlos, hin und hergerissen zwischen Lachen und Weinen, gehen beide aufeinander zu, bis die Glaswand ihnen den Weg versperrt, ein Weiterkommen unmöglich macht. Jack berührt die Glaswand mit den Händen, Kate ebenso. Immer noch ist es still. Juliet betrachtet die beiden. Juliet: Dann werde ich euch mal allein lassen. Sie geht, verlässt den Raum und zieht die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Kaum ist sie fort, fangen sie leise an zu reden. Beide zwischen Freude und Schmerz schwankend. Beide ganz nah an der Glasscheibe stehend. Jack: Hi... geht's dir gut? Kate: [Nickt] Ja. Und wie geht's dir? Jack: Gut... mir geht's gut... Wo halten sie dich gefangen? Kate: [Nach kurzer Pause] In nem Käfig. Der steht draußen. Jack: Und Sawyer? Kate: [Nickt] Er hat seinen eigenen Käfig. Jack senkt kurz den Kopf. Kate: Wir müssen für sie arbeiten. Jack: [Sieht verwirrt wieder auf.] Arbeiten? Was denn? Kate: Ich weiß nicht, was es werden soll, aber es wird sehr groß. Während Kate redet, wandert Jacks Blick ein wenig herum, hinter ihr im Raum und an die Decke, als suche er etwas. Kate: Wir schleppen Steine und – Jack sieht sie wieder an, eindringlich. Jack: Hey... haben sie dir wehgetan? Kate sieht ihn an. Stumm für einen Moment. Dann fängt sie an zu weinen. Jack: Kate, hey... es-es wird alles wieder gut. Es wird.. Kate: [Weinend] Jack, du musst es tun. Jack: [Verwirrt] Was? Kate: Das, was sie von dir wollen, diese Operation. Jack lässt von der Glaswand ab, starrt wieder nach oben an die Decke. Dort ist eine Kamera installiert und direkt auf sie gerichtet. Kate: Wenn du es tust, dann will sie uns... Jack: Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Kate: Jack... Jack: [Beugt sich ganz nah zu ihr vor] WAS haben sie mit dir gemacht? Kate: [Schüttelt weinend den Kopf] Nichts, es ist nur... Jack wird immer ungehaltener. Und lauter. Und Kate weint immer verzweifelter. Jack: Wie haben sie dich dazu gekriegt, mich zu fragen? Kate: Jack, bitte – Jack: Was haben sie dir angeboten? Kate: Gar nichts. Jack: Was willst du dann hier? Kate: Sie werden Sawyer töten...! Jack starrt sie entsetzt an, sieht wieder zur Kamera hoch, wendet sich von Kate und der Wand ab. Kate weint. Kate: Es tut mir leid... [Sie schlägt die Hand über die Augen] Es tut mir so leid, aber sie hat gesagt, wenn du es tust, und wenn du es bald tust, lassen sie uns frei... Jack kommt zurück zu ihr, ganz nah, spricht ganz leise. Jack: Und das glaubst du ihnen? Kate: [Ebenso leise] Was soll ich denn tun? Jack senkt den Kopf, sagt einen Moment lang nichts, nickt, wie zu sich selbst. Kate: Jack... bitte. Er nickt noch einmal, dann sieht er wieder zu ihr auf. Jack: Das führt zu nichts. Weicht zurück, sieht zur Kamera hinauf. Kate: Jack... Jack: [Zur Kamera] Hey! Die Unterhaltung ist zu Ende! Ben steht in dem kleinen Zimmer mit den vielen Monitoren und beobachtet diese Szene, sieht Jack, als er ihm die Worte zubrüllt, und hört Kate weinen. Kate: Jack, es tut mir leid. Du musst es tun. Sie sagen, sie schaffen es nicht... Juliet steht hinter Ben im Türrahmen. Ben: Hol sie da wieder raus. Im Hintergrund ist immer noch Kate zu hören. Kate: Jack... Jack.. bitte... Ben starrt weiter den Bildschirm an Rückblick Kate schiebt einen Einkaufswagen durch einen Supermarkt. Ihr Handy klingelt und sie lächelt, als sie einen Blick darauf wirft, ehe sie abhebt. Lautsprecherdurchsage: [Im Hintergrund] Ein Storno am Backshop, bitte. Storno am Backshop. Kate: Na, du. Kevin sitzt in seinem Streifenwagen. Draußen regnet es in Strömen. Kevin: Na, was gibt's zu essen, Schatz? Kate: Ich mach Tacos für dich. Kevin: Du machst Tacos? Kate: [Schmunzelnd drohend] Ja, wehe sie schmecken dir nicht. Kevin: Was wäre dann? Kate: Kein Nachtisch. Ich bin hier fertig und mach mich auf den Weg. Kevin: Ich liebe dich. Kate: Ich liebe dich auch. Sie legt auf. Gleich darauf läuft Kate mit den Einkaufstüten in den Händen durch den strömenden Regen zu einer Parkplatztelefonzelle, holt Kleingeld aus der Handtasche, wählt eine Nummer, zieht eine Eieruhr auf und stellt sie oben auf das Telefon. Der Marshall, der Kate im Flugzeug begleitete, sitzt in seinem Büro am Computer, als sein Telefon klingelt. Marshall: Agent Mars. Kate zögert einen Moment. Kate: Ich bin's. Der Marshall sieht überrascht auf, legt seine Hand über den Hörer, pfeift einem Kollegen zu, damit der den Anruf verfolgt. Augenblicklich macht der sich an die Arbeit. Der Marshall lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Marshall: Ich bin erleichtert. Schließlich ist heute Himmelfahrt und ich war schon traurig, dass du nicht anrufst. Seit deinem letzten Anruf sind viele Feiertage verstrichen und ich dachte wir beide sind Freunde. Kate: Ich will nicht länger weglaufen. Marshall: Und wie heißt er? Kate sagt kein Wort. Der Marshall grinst und schlenkert genugtuend seinen Kugelschreiber zwischen den Fingern. Marshall: Warst du ehrlich oder lügst du ihn an? Kate: Edward, bitte. Du hast doch noch was besseres vor, als mich für immer zu jagen. Bitte, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Lass mich in Ruhe. Marshall: Ich schlag dir was vor. Wenn du wirklich zur Ruhe kommst.. wenn du dich häuslich niederlässt, dann hör ich auf dich zu jagen. Kate steht ganz still. Edward grinst. Marshall: Aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht passieren wird. Kate steht immer noch ganz still. Da schrillt die Eieruhr, und Kate legt hastig den Hörer auf. Inselabschnitt Kate ist wieder in ihrem Käfig, zieht sich den Sack vom Kopf herunter. Auf den Wangen immer noch Tränen. Juliet schließt die Tür hinter ihr. Kate sieht zu Sawyer hinüber, doch der ist nicht in seinem Käfig. Kate ist entsetzt. Juliet: Sawyer... bedeutet dir wirklich was, hm? Kate: [Bitter] Wo ist er jetzt? Juliet: Jammerschade, dass du uns nicht helfen konntest, Kate. Kate starrt sie entsetzt an. Da klingt Picketts Stimme auf. Pickett: Mach schon, Ford. Gleich darauf kommt er mit Sawyer zum Käfig zurück. Sawyer sieht erschöpft und grimmig aus. Pickett führt ihn in seinen Käfig und holt aus, ehe er die Tür zuwirft. Juliet: Danny... Pickett schlägt zu. Sawyer stürzt in seinen Käfig. Kate schließt die Augen. Juliet: Danny! Pickett: [Zu Sawyer] Dreckiges Mistschwein! [Zu Juliet] Stimmt. Entschuldige, Jules. [Grimmig sieht er wieder Sawyer an.] Wenn du deiner Freundin noch irgendwas sagen willst, sag's lieber heute Nacht. Damit geht er. Juliet folgt. Sawyer rappelt sich mühsam wieder auf, sieht zu Kate hinüber, grinst. Sawyer: Und wie war dein Tag, Schatz? Kate antwortet nicht. Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki und Paulo haben Ekos Grab ausgehoben und mit Steinen bedeckt, stehen im Kreis darum herum. Locke: Als die Station explodierte, ist mir dein Jesusstock genau auf den Kopf gefallen. Also sind Sayid und ich nochmal losgegangen, um ihn zu holen. Ohne deinen Stab hätte ich dich nicht begraben wollen. Ich glaube, dass dein Tod nicht sinnlos war, Mr. Eko. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich dieser verdammte Sinn bald offenbaren wird. [Er kniet sich nieder und beginnt den Stab mit einem Stein gleich einem Grabkreuz in die Erde zu schlagen.] Ruhe in Frieden, Mr. Eko. Und ich danke dir, dass du mir geholfen hast, dass ich meinen... Sein Blick fällt auf im Stab eingeritzte Worte: „Hebe deine Augen. Auf nach Norden.“ Verwundert starrt er die Worte an und hebt langsam den Blick. Kate hockt in ihrem Käfig am Boden, Sawyer sitzt auf den Steinstufen in seinem. Kate: Ich hab Jack gesehen. [Sie steht auf, geht bis ans Gitter heran.] Ich durfte mit ihm sprechen. Sie wollen, dass er Ben operiert. Sawyer: Wer ist Ben? Kate: Henry, seinetwegen sind wir hier. Er ist krank. Wenn er tut, was wir sagen, lassen sie uns alle frei. Sawyer: Und wir sind sowas wie'n Druckmittel? Kate: Sowas in der Art, ja. Sawyer lacht spöttisch, schüttelt den Kopf. Sawyer: Wenigstens ist der Doc nicht so dumm, darauf einzugehen. Kate: Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er keine Wahl hat. Entsetzt starrt Sawyer sie an, steht auf. Sawyer: Und was hat dich auf so eine dumme Idee gebracht?! Kate: Ich versuche dich zu retten.. Sawyer: Vielleicht will ich aber gar nicht gerettet werden! Kate: [Laut] Und wenn sie dich töten?! Das wird passieren, glaub's mir! [Sawyers Blick wird grimmig.] Pickett wartet nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit. Ich seh's ihm an! Sie wendet sich ab, fängt an, am Gitter hinaufzuklettern. Unruhig sieht Sawyer um sich. Sawyer: Verdammt, beruhig dich, Sommersprosse. Doch Kate hört nicht. Kate: Du weißt, was er vorhat. Also tu nicht so, als wär's dir egal. Schon hat sie sich durch die Gitterstangen in der Decke hindurchgezwängt. Sawyer: Geh da runter, Sommersprosse! Das haben wir schon durch. Kate: Halt die Klappe, James. Sie läßt sich außen an den Gittern herunter und geht auf Sawyers Käfig zu. Der wirkt plötzlich weniger ungehalten als betroffen. Doch Kate ist mehr als aufgebracht. Kate: Du willst nicht, dass Jack dir dein Leben rettet? Dann musst du es selber retten. Wir hauen jetzt hier ab. Sie schnappt sich einen Stein und beginnt damit auf das Vorhängeschloß von Sawyers Tür einzuschlagen. Sawyer: Verdammt! Hör auf damit, Kate! Das Schloss bricht auf, Kate reißt die Tür auf, geht zu ihm rein, fährt ihn an. Kate: Na, los! Lauf weg! Lauf! Sawyer: Du bist auch draußen. Wieso läufst du nicht weg, Kate? Ich sag dir, warum ich nicht weglaufe. Weil es nichts gibt, wo ich hinlaufen könnte. Kate: [Verwirrt] Wovon redest du überhaupt? Sawyer wendet den Blick ab, zögert, sieht sie wieder an. Sawyer: Wir sind nicht auf unserer Insel. Wir sind auf ner anderen Insel. Sowas wie Alcatraz, ein paar Kilometer weit draußen. Wenn du also keine Meerjungfrau bist oder ein Boot hast, kannst du's vergessen. Kate schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf, kann nicht fassen, was sie hört, geht auf ihn los. Er weicht zurück. Kate schreit ihn an, Tränen in den Augen. Kate: Wann wolltest du mir eigentlich davon erzählen? Sawyer: [Leise] Niemals Kate: Wieso nicht?! Er steht mit dem Rücken gegen das Gitter, kann nicht noch weiter zurückweichen. Kate: Was hat dich davon abgehalten?! Sawyer: [Leise] Ich wollte, dass du weiterhin etwas hast, worauf du hoffen kannst. Kate sieht ihn an, kann die Tränen kaum länger zurückhalten, legt ihre Hände an seinen Wangen und küsst ihn. Senkt dann den Kopf. Und weint leise. Sawyer: Wofür war der denn...? Kate: Ich weiß es nicht. [Sie hebt den Kopf, sieht ihn wieder an, die Stimme tränenerstickt] Ich weiß es nicht... Sie verbirgt ihren Kopf wieder an seiner Brust, doch Sawyer zieht sie zurück, sieht sie an und küsst sie, heftiger als zuvor, wirbelt sie herum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Gitter steht. Für einen Moment sehen sie einander an. Und Kate beginnt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er zieht ihr Shirt aus, hebt sie hoch, trägt sie zur anderen Käfigseite hinüber und küsst sie wieder... Rückblick Kate in einer Küchenschürze kommt mit zwei Tellern mit French-Toast in den Händen zum Esstisch hinüber, an dem Kevin sitzt und Zeitung liest. Sie stellt die Teller ab. Kevins French-Toast ist mit einem lächelnden Smiley verziert. Er schmunzelt. Kevin: Wie niedlich. Kate lächelt. Kevin: Okay, jetzt du. Unter deinem Set liegt was. Kate: Was ist denn da? Kevin: Sieh nach. Kate stellt ihre Tasse ab, sieht nach und findet zwei Flugtickets unter ihrem Set. Ihr Lächeln erlischt. Kate: Was ist das? Kevin: Seit sechs Wochen versprech ich dir doch eine Hochzeitsreise. Du hältst zwei Tickets nach Costa Rica in deinen Händen. Such schon mal deinen Pass raus, Baby. Doch Kate gelingt es nicht, seine Begeisterung zu teilen, und er bemerkt es. Kevin: Hey... ist irgendwas? Kate: Nein, nichts. Nur dass ich dich so sehr liebe, Kevin. Doch ihr Lächeln sieht aus, als würde sie lieber weinen. Kevin streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus. Kevin: Komm her. Sie geht zu ihm, küsst ihn, umarmt ihn. Ohne Lächeln. Gleich darauf steht sie in der Tür und sieht sie ihm nach, als er das Haus verlässt, in seinen Streifenwagen steigt, winkt und abfährt. Kaum ist er weg, hört Kate auf zu lächeln. Inselabschnitt Sawyer sitzt in seinem Käfig auf dem Boden und hält Kate in seinen Armen. Um sie herum ist es dunkel und still. Sawyer: Ich muss dich was fragen. An dem Tag, als mich Stiernacken verprügelt hat, hast du doch gesagt... dass du mich liebst. War das wirklich.. nur damit er aufhört? Er versucht, beiläufig, lässig zu klingen, doch sein Blick wird nervöser, je länger sie nichts sagt, sich nicht rührt, ihn nicht ansieht. Dann richtet sie sich endlich auf, sieht ihn an, küsst ihn, lächelt und küsst ihn wieder, sieht ihn noch mal lange schweigend an, ehe sie ihren Kopf wieder wie vorher auf seine Brust legt. Sawyer: Ich liebe dich auch... Er schlingt seine Arme fester um sie und lächelt. Jack liegt ohne Decke auf dem kahlen Tisch in seiner Zelle und schläft, schreckt auf, als es im Lautsprecher zu rascheln beginnt. Verschlafen richtet er sich auf, rutscht vom Tisch herunter, geht zum Lautsprecher hinüber und spricht hinein. Jack: Wer ist da? Keine Antwort. Jack: Hallo? Hallo! Alles bleibt still. Doch dann: Stimme: Versuch... die Tür. Jack geht zur Tür, greift nach dem Griff. Sie ist nicht verschlossen. Vor der Tür zu seiner Zelle ist es menschenleer und still. Jack sieht sich um, geht langsam und vorsichtig den Gang hinunter, öffnet die Tür zu dem Raum mit all den Monitoren, tritt ein, geht zu einem Schränkchen hinüber, findet Waffen darin, nimmt sich eine heraus, prüft, ob sie geladen ist, wendet sich wieder um, sieht zu den Monitoren hinüber. Und bleibt stehen. Auf einem der Monitore sieht er Kate und Sawyer eng aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Käfigboden liegen. Jack starrt den Monitor an. Senkt den Kopf. Schüttelt ihn, sieht wieder auf, starrt wieder auf das Bild. Und zuckt heftig zusammen, als Ben plötzlich hinter ihm zu reden anfängt. Ben: Wenn's Ihnen hilft, ich war auch überrascht. Wütend hebt Jack seine Waffe und stürzt auf ihn zu. Ben weicht nicht einmal zurück. Ben: Wenn ich hätte wetten müssen, hätte ich auf euch beide gesetzt. Jack: Halt die Klappe! Ben sieht auf die Waffe hinunter, dann an Jack vorbei zum Monitor, dann wieder Jack an. Ben: Na dann, damit habe ich wohl den sprichwörtlich letzten Nagel in meinen Sarg geschlagen, nicht wahr? Jack starrt ihn an. Eine lange Weile starrt er ihn nur an. Dann lässt er die Waffe sinken. Jack: Morgen. Ben: Bitte? Jack: Wir machen's morgen, morgen früh. Und alles, was ich schon erwähnt habe. Die Instrumente, die Anästhetika und jemand, der ne verdammte Klammer halten kann. Ben: Ja. Selbstverständlich. Jack: Ich hole ihn raus, deinen Tumor. Ich werden dein Leben retten... Aber du gibst mir dein Wort. Du stehst zu dem, was du versprochen hast. Es ist wichtig, dass ich von dieser Insel verschwinde. Für einen Moment sehen sie einander an. Dann nickt Ben. Ben: So sei es. Es ist Morgen im Dschungel, Vögel zwitschern in den Bäumen rings um die Käfige herum. Kate und Sawyer liegen Arm in Arm am Boden und schlafen. Rückblick Kate steht im Badezimmer und starrt sich selbst im Spiegel an. Dann sieht sie auf den Schwangerschaftstest hinunter. Er zeigt „Nicht schwanger“ an. Sie senkt den Kopf, schließt die Augen. Und fängt bitterlich an zu weinen. Etwas später kommt Kate mit zwei Limonadengläsern in den Händen in Kevins Arbeitszimmer. Er sitzt vor dem Computer an seinem Schreibtisch. Sie zögert, seufzt, und geht dann doch zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Woran arbeitest du gerade? Kevin: Ach, ich schreibe Berichte über die Sache mit den Gesuchten von Tampa. Das ist Polizeiarbeit, ein endloser Papierkrieg Sie gibt ihm eines der Gläser. Kevin: Danke, Schatz. Er lächelt, sieht wieder auf seinen Computerbildschirm. Kate bleibt starr und reglos neben ihm stehen. Kate: Was wäre, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich auch gesucht werde? Kevin starrt sie verwundert an. Kate hat Tränen in den Augen. Kate: Dass ich auf der Flucht bin, weil ich meinen Vater in die Luft gesprengt hab und dass du es früher oder später herausgefunden hättest. Kevins Blick, anfangs fast amüsiert, nimmt mehr und mehr besorgte, entsetzte Züge an Kevin: Das ist nicht witzig. Kate: Das soll es auch nicht sein. [Weinend] Ich hätte fast ein Baby gekriegt. Ich! Ein Baby... Ich kann das hier nicht. Ich und Tacos? Ich hasse Tacos! Kevin: Okay, beruhige dich, Monica. Kate: Mein Name ist nicht Monica! Kevin ist sprachlos. Kate kämpft um ihre Fassung. Weicht seinem Blick aus, sieht in dann wieder an. Kate: Ich liebe dich... aber ich werde jetzt gehen. Sie wendet sich ab, will gehen. Kevin versucht sie zurückzuhalten, steht auf, doch kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Kevin: Nein, warte, nicht. Warte, war.. Kate: Kev... Kevin: Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Kate: Das sind die K.O.-Tropfen. Kevin: Die was? Kate: Es geht nicht anders. Sonst denken sie, dass du mit drinsteckst. Man wird dir ne Menge Fragen stellen und du sollst nicht deinen Job verlieren. Er bricht zusammen, fällt zwischen Couchtisch und Sofa zu Boden. Kate: Nein, Kevin! Weinend kniet sie sich neben ihn. Hält seinen Kopf. Holt die Kette seiner Mutter aus der Hosentasche und legt sie ihm in die Hand. Küsst ihn. Und steht auf. Inselabschnitt Jack und Juliet bereiten sich auf die Operation vor, reinigen ihre Hände, tragen beide bereits OP-Kleidung. Jack: Das wird eine sehr schwierige Operation. Wenn ich sage, dass du etwas tun sollst, dann musst du es sofort tun, ohne weiteren Fragen. Ist das klar? Juliet: Du kannst es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber ich konnte schon immer sehr gut Befehle befolgen. Jack: [Unfreundlich] Ist das ein Ja? Juliet: Ja. Jack: Gut. Na dann los. Sie gehen an Tom vorbei und betreten den OP. Ben liegt bereits auf dem Bauch auf dem Tisch, ist aber noch bei Bewusstsein und sieht nervös aus. Ben: Bist du nervös... wenn du einen Eingriff vornimmst? Jack: Früher schon, jetzt nicht mehr, nein. Ben: Egal, wie die Sache ausgeht. Es wird nicht mehr so sein wie vorher, oder? Jack: Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Ben sieht immer besorgter aus. Ben: Juliet... hat Alex nach mir gefragt? Juliet: Nein. Wir haben sie gestern nach Hause gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt ist. Ben wirkt betroffen. Ben: Also gut. Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite. Er legt seinen Kopf auf den Tisch herunter. Ben: Ich bin bereit. Jack: Bitte zähl von 20 rückwärts. Ben: 20... 19... acht... Schon fallen ihm die Augen zu. Jack sieht zu Juliet hinüber. Sie erwidert seinen Blick. Jack: Skalpell. Juliet gibt es ihm und er setzt den ersten Schnitt. Hinter der Glasscheibe im anliegenden Raum stehen Tom, Pickett und ein dritter Mann. Pickett: Gehen wir. Er wendet sich ab, der andere folgt ohne Zögern. Jason: Ben wird gerade operiert... Pickett: Ben hängt gerade von der Gnade von einem von denen ab. Shephard stand nichtmal auf Jacobs Liste. Er lädt seine Waffe und geht energisch weiter. Als Pickett und Jason die Käfige erreichen, regnet es in Strömen. Sawyer schläft noch, und Kate versucht ihn hastig zu wecken. Kate: Sawyer... Sawyer! Verschlafen rappelt er sich auf. Schon sind Pickett und Jason heran. Kate steht dicht vor Sawyer. Pickett: Sieh an, sieh an, wer ist denn da nicht in seinem Käfig. Ihr zwei hättet abhauen sollen, als ihr die Chance dazu hattet. Lass uns gehen, James. Kate: Nein, bitte. Du musst das nicht tun. Pickett: Er kommt mit mir mit. Daran wirst du nichts ändern. Geh zur Seite! Das gleichmäßige Piepen des Herzüberwachungsmonitors durchbricht die Stille im OP. Jack: Ich brauch noch eine Klemme. Juliet tut wie geheißen. Jack: Nochmal tupfen. Juliet tupft. Jack: Klammer. Als sie sich abwendet, um die Klammer zu holen, sieht Jack einmal kurz vorsichtig nach links und rechts, keiner der beiden anderen Anwesenden achtet auf ihn. Und Jack vollführt einen raschen Schnitt. Gleich darauf wird Bens Herzschlag unregelmäßig, das Piepen schneller. Juliet fährt herum. Panik breitet sich aus. Juliet: Was ist? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ivan: Sein Blutdruck fällt. Ist es richtig, dass er so stark blutet? Jack: Nein. Ist es nicht! In dem Moment, als Ivan um den Tisch herumkommt, holt Jack aus und schlägt ihn nieder. Er geht zu Boden. Tom hinter dem Glasfenster springt auf. Jack: Weg vom Tisch. Juliet: Jack... Jack: [Brüllt sie an] Geh weg vom Tisch, sofort! Juliet sieht ihn an, dann tritt sie zurück. Tom blickt fassungslos von einem zum anderen. Jack sieht zu ihm hinauf. Jack: Kannst du mich da drinnen hören? Tom: Ja. Jack: Gut. Ich habe gerade Bens Niere ein kleines bisschen angeschnitten. Wenn ich das nicht innerhalb einer Stunde vernähe, ist er tot. Jetzt beweg dich hier runter und bring das Walkie-Talkie mit! Draußen in Sawyers Käfig versuchen Pickett und Jason, Sawyer und Kate zu trennen. Pickett: Geh weg von ihm! Kate: Nein! Sawyer stürzt sich auf Jason und versetzt ihm einen Schlag, stürzt sich auf Pickett, drückt ihn gegen das Gitter, die Waffe zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Jason rappelt sich auf, packt Kate, bedroht sie mit seiner Waffe, drückt sie gegen das Gitter. Kate: Nein! Sawyer sieht zu ihr hinüber. Pickett: Lass mich los, oder ich mach sie auch kalt. Lass los! Kate: Du lässt ihn nicht los! Denk nicht mal daran, Sawyer! Du kämpfst! Sawyer sieht sie an, verzieht schmerzlich das Gesicht. Und lässt von Pickett ab. Kate: Nein! Nein, Sawyer! Nein! Nein! Pickett packt ihn, führt ihn aus dem Käfig raus, bleibt mit ihm zwischen den Käfigen stehen. Kate: Nein! Sawyer, bitte...! [Zu Pickett] Ich warne dich! Wehe du krümmst ihm ein Haar! Pickett: Runter auf die Knie! Sawyer fällt auf die Knie. Kate schreit verzweifelt Pickett an. Kate: Bitte! Ich tu alles, was du verlangst! Pickett: Ich will, dass du zusiehst. Sawyer: Schließ die Augen, Sommersprosse. Kate: [Brüllt ihn an] Steh auf! Sawyer: Schließ die Augen! Kate fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Jason hat seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Pickett lädt seine, richtet sie auf Sawyers Kopf. Der Regen fällt in Strömen. Sawyer kniet am Boden und rührt sich nicht. Kate: Bitte, gib nicht auf! Nein! Nein! Nein! Grimmig sieht Sawyer Pickett an. Pickett: Das ist für Colleen, du dreckiges Mistschwein! Kate: [Weinend] Nein... nein... nein... Sawyer starrt reglos vor sich hin. Der Regen strömt. Da knackt es in Picketts Walkie-Talkie. Tom: Danny bist du da? Melde dich. Pickett rührt sich nicht. Tom: Heb ab, Danny. Verdammt nochmal, melde dich? Pickett hält die Waffe weiter auf Sawyers Kopf gerichtet. Greift nach dem Walkie-Talkie. Brüllt. Pickett: Ich bin hier! Was ist?! Tom: Bist du in der Nähe der Käfige? Pickett: Ja, irgendwie schon. Tom: Gib Kate dein Walkie-Talkie. Pickett: Wieso zum Teufel soll ich das machen?! Im OP zieht Jack sich die Handschuhe aus. Tom starrt ihn bestürzt an. Tom: Wenn du das nicht tust, dann wird der Doktor Ben verrecken lassen. Pickett: Wovon redest du überhaupt? Was ist das für ein Piepen? Tom: Du sollst ihr das Walkie geben! Tu es, Danny! Mach schon, tu es einfach! Pickett zögert. Doch dann lässt er die Waffe sinken und geht zum Käfig hinüber. Pickett: [Zu Jason] Geh weg von ihr! Jason lässt von Kate ab, Pickett gibt ihr das Walkie-Talkie. Kate: Jack! Grimmig wirft Tom Jack seins zu. Kate: Jack? Pickett zielt wieder auf Sawyer. Jack geht mit dem Walkie-Talkie durch den OP, nachdenklich und angespannt, ehe er zu reden beginnt. Jack: Kate... ihr habt eine Stunde Vorsprung, bevor sie euch verfolgen. Kate: Warte. Wo bist du? Wo bist du? Jack zögert wieder. Jack: Kurz nach dem Absturz hab ich dir was erzählt. Ne kleine Geschichte. Wir saßen am Strand und du hast meine Wunde vernäht. Weißt du das noch? [Brüllt, als sie nicht antwortet.] Weißt du, was ich meine?! Kate: Ja! Ja, ich kann mich erinnern! Bens rasender Herzschlagton schrillt durch den erstarrten OP. Tom und Juliet starren Jack an. Jack achtet nicht auf sie. Jack: Wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid, dann funkst du mich an und erzähltst mir diese Geschichte. Kate sieht Sawyer an, Tränen und Regentropfen auf den Wangen. Kate: Jack, bitte... Sawyer erwidert ihren Blick. Pickett hält weiter seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Jack: Wenn ich nichts von dir höre innerhalb einer Stunde, dann weiß ich, dass was schiefgegangen ist [Dreht sich zu Juliet und Tom um und brüllt:] und dann stirbt er!! Kate weint. Kate: Ich kann nicht ohne dich hier weg! Jack: Doch du kannst. Los! Kate: Jack, ich kann nicht! Jack: [Brüllt] Lauf endlich los! Kate: [Brüllt zurück] Ich kann nicht! Jack: Kate, verdammt nochmal, lauf!! ---- Augeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte